


Тому, кто дергает за ниточки

by maybeheir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale), POV Chara (Undertale), anti chara hate, chara wants to just bitchslap you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Для тех, кто все еще не готов взять на себя ответственность за свои поступки.





	Тому, кто дергает за ниточки

Приветствую.  
Это я. Тот, кому ты давал имя. Твоё? Моё? Не важно.

Присядь. Нам нужно поговорить. Мы прошли долгий путь вместе, не так ли?  
Да, я был с тобой с самого начала. Я говорил, что вокруг тебя. Рассказывал о тех, с кем ты встречался, чего они хотят. Предлагал, что тебе делать.  
БЕЙ или ПОЩАДИ, верно?  
Я предлагаю варианты. Ты решаешь.  
Ты не мог меня увидеть. У меня нет тела — оно давным-давно сгнило под золотыми цветами. У меня нет души — она разбилась и рассыпалась в пыль. Даже моя РЕШИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ и та исчезла. Всё, что осталось — голос и немного памяти. Всё остальное — твоё.  
Ты смог меня увидеть, только когда ты — мы — набрали достаточно силы. Когда я получил достаточно сил, чтобы снова «жить». И — знаешь что? Спасибо за это — отчасти.  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Да, я назвал себя «демоном, который приходит, когда его позовут». Да, я уничтожил твой «счастливый конец». И поверь мне, я бы уничтожил его ещё не раз и не два, если бы это было возможно.  
Да, я испорченный ребёнок. Я смеялся, по ошибке отравив своего приёмного отца. Я смеялся над двумя влюблёнными, стоявшими на разных краях пропасти, перед тем, как ты убил их. Я смеялся над теми, кто уже не мог жить, но был чересчур решителен, чтобы умереть, и удивлялся, почему ты… нет, они не смеялись. Это… ведь должно быть смешно, да? Люди же смеются, когда кому-то другому больно или плохо, так?  
Да, я знаю. Это я виноват в том, что всё закончилось так. Конечно, я толкнул их на бесчисленные убийства. Потому что они — чистый и невинный ребёнок, который случайно попал сюда и просто хочет выбраться к солнцу, к дому. Я же — полная противоположность. Демон во плоти. Бездушное чудовище в образе милого ребёнка, жаждущее только крови — вернее, праха. В конце концов, это же мой нож. Посмотри, как он сияет красным.  
Он сам сказал — я был не лучшим человеком в мире. И ты поверил.

Вот только… Задумайся на секундочку и вспомни.  
Ты ли знаешь его? Они ли знают его?  
Кто из вас вспомнил нашу с ним первую встречу? Кто из вас отчаянно желал спасти и его? Кто из вас выкрикнул его имя, когда все, кого ты знал, уже были спасены? Кто упрямо стоял на своём и держался на крупицах ускользающих сил, не давая им умереть, не давая и их душе рассыпаться на осколки, не давая ему снова выиграть?  
Ты?  
А с чего ты так решил? Ты не знаешь его.  
Ты узнал его имя только на пути в наш Новый Дом. Ты узнал его историю только тогда.  
Ты впервые его видишь. Как и они.  
Ах да. У нас же есть маленький ангел с поверхности. Маленький ангел, который всегда всё делает правильно. Маленький ангел, который позволит мечтам и надеждам народа, который он видит впервые, осуществиться просто потому что он любит их, несмотря ни на что.  
Маленький ангел, который, как и я, всего лишь марионетка в руках заскучавшего игрока. В твоих руках, между прочим.

Мне напомнить? Я предлагаю варианты. Они исполняют. Решаешь — ты и только ты.  
По твоему желанию они могут быть напуганным ребёнком: испугается злобного и коварного цветка, не сумев справиться с монстрами мирно, как их просила мать, вступит в бой и испачкает свои руки пылью, а потом долго будет пытаться найти верный путь, но так и не избавится от вины.  
По твоему желанию они могут быть вестником милосердия: с оливковой ветвью в руках проходить бескровно (или скорее, беспыльно — монстры не имеют крови) по подземелью, прислушиваться ко всем, утешать и помогать обрести себя, и даже совершить чудо.  
По твоему желанию они могут быть хладнокровным убийцей: молчать в ответ на попытки поговорить, забыть, что есть милосердие, отвергнуть любые попытки мира, а под конец лишиться человеческого облика — с мёртвым взглядом, пропыленной одеждой и, конечно же, острым ножом в руках.  
Кто убеждал тебя закончить все так? Кто упрашивал тебя посмотреть на их смерти — всех их? Кто заставлял тебя отвергать все возможности бросить твой парад смерти, сойти с этого пути? Кто заставил тебя поднять руку на того наивного скелета, желавшего стать твоим другом и помочь тебе; на того ребенка, пытавшегося походить на своего кумира и желавшего защитить всех, как и она; на того призрака в механических доспехах, желавшего стать кумиром миллионов и защитником тех, кто ему дорог? Кто заставил тебя отринуть слова того странного комика и в самом деле вернуться?  
Был ли это я, когда все решения, что ты принимаешь — только твои?  
Вот видишь. Ты признаёшь. Ты начал заново потому, что ты любишь эту игру и не можешь бросить её. Ты начал убивать, потому что ты слышал про «другой путь» и решил попробовать. Ты начал убивать, потому что тебе наскучила мирная игра. Это было твоё решение. Твоя РЕШИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ.  
А если всё так и есть…

_**ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВИНИШЬ ВО ВСЁМ МЕНЯ?** _


End file.
